


with you in the middle

by EllieLovesYou



Series: growing pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, also im still not over Allison and Boyd's death, most are mentioned in passing, not all characters are big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then he gets the call.</p><p>Or, really, Malia does because he missed the call on his phone but either way it’s meant for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written for teen wolf in awhile so pls forgive any ooc-ness. hope you like it!

It’s one of those things that happened but they hadn’t meant for it to happen. 

It’s not like he purposely picked the college farthest from home (or he did but the location had nothing to do with with it,  _ alright _ ?), it’s not like he purposely stayed away--life just gets in the way of shit. He kept in touch, he got the phone call that his best friend was engaged (he was the best man, thank you very much), he got the call when his dad married said best friend’s mom in a courthouse on a whim, he got the calls. He knew what was going on in his friend’s life. 

He just didn’t go home, often.

(in the last 7 years, he’s gone home twice)

But then he gets  _ the  _ call.

Or, really, Malia does because he missed  _ the  _ call on his phone but either way it’s meant for both of them.

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles--” Malia rushes into their room, a look of joy or terror on her face, he can’t really tell with Malia sometimes. She’s waving her cell phone around and she smiles (okay, joy it is) “Scott is on the phone”

Stiles looks at his girlfriend of about 8 years, skeptically--it’s not that she didn’t love getting calls from Scott as her alpha but she just never got this excited. He scoots himself off the bed and goes over to Malia and takes the phone “is it good news?” 

She just shakes her head, the smile on her face still in place “Just talk to him”

He puts the phone to his ear “Scotty?”

“SHE’S PREGNANT!”

Stiles, first of all, winces because, dude, his fuckin’ ear drums are surely gone but as soon as that annoyance fades--he’s stunned. He couldn’t be talking about--”I--Scott, who’s pregnant?”

“Who do you think?!” even through the layer of panic in Scott’s voice, Stiles can  _ hear  _ his smile “Lydia! Lydia is pregnant! My wife is pregnant! I’m going to be dad, Stiles!”

Lydia and Scott has been a surprise (kinda) but during their senior year, something just changed with the two of them and they stuck together even when Lydia flew across the country for college and they have only been married for about a year and half--he knows Lydia’s life plan. This wasn’t in it but Scott sounds happy.

“Oh my god” Stiles can feel his face stretching into a smile “Scotty--she’s--she’s pregnant?”

“Yeah, yeah--She told me last night and I’ve been trying to get a hold of you ever since because--Oh my god, Stiles. She is pregnant!”

“You’re gonna be a dad, Scott”

Stiles can practically see Scott flail his arms around like a doofus “I’m gonna be a dad!”

 

-

 

From that point on; Stiles made it a point to visit, at least, once a month. He was not going to miss out on this--it just wasn’t gonna happen. These are his best friends; they’ve been through so much shit that it actually makes Stiles wince when he thinks about it but this is a good thing. And he wants to be there.

That and this is the first baby to be born into the pack since their little ragtag thing was formed in sophomore year.

“Stiles” Lydia, who was still hiding her 3 month old bump with dresses and looser shirts, sighs heavily one night “You know, you don’t have to come every month, right? It’s not like I’m in danger of going into labor anytime soon”

“Nu-uh. I’m not missing this--this is Scott’s first baby, my brother’s baby. I’m not missing this, at all” Lydia rolls her eyes but there is a smile on her face “Plus, you know, that’s my godchild in there” the pregnant redhead snorts and Stiles looks over at her, sharply “What was that?”

“Nothing” she states innocently as she goes back to reading a book she had put down “nothing at all”

“No, no that was a snort--” he gets up from the couch “Why did you snort? I’m that child’s godfather, right?”

Lydia doesn’t say anything.

“Lydia!” 

Still nothing.

“Ruler of all that is evil--” she narrows her eyes a bit “Actual ruler of hell” this time she cracks a smile. Stiles flails his arms and runs upstairs with a panicked “SCOTT!”

 

-

 

Turns out he is the child’s godfather but Lydia just likes fucking with him.

 

-

 

He’s in the middle of sleeping when his phone starts blaring out  _ ‘Papa Don’t Preach _ ’, a recent change of Lydia’s ringtone with her old one being ‘ _Pity Party’_ with it specifically starting at the part where there’s a scream but anyways, he blindly reaches out and drags his hand across his nightstand before he finally clutches his phone. He hits ‘accept’ and answers the phone with a very tired “hello?”

“Stiles, California and New York only have a three hour time difference meaning it is only 3 o’clock in the afternoon over there, so why in the hell are you asleep?”

What he means to say is ‘I had a late night with my very hot girlfriend as we both have today off so we stayed up all night having great sex’ but what comes out is “great sex”

Lydia snorts “Right. Give Malia my love by the way but anyways I’m calling you to tell you that your godchild? Well there’s two of them. A boy and a girl”

Stiles certainly isn’t tired after that.

 

-

 

“There’s two little people in there” his ear is pressed up against Lydia’s clothes stomach with Scott’s hand resting on top, rubbing soft circles through her dress “Come on, little guys, give your Uncle Stiles a kick” he moves his hand up and grips Lydia’s stomach and shakes her a little causing her hand to collide with his cheek “ _ Shit _ !” he holds his cheek and looks up at the redhead “what was that?”

“If you get these two little shits to start kicking the ever loving shit out of me after they just stopped, I will make sure you and Malia can never have a child of your own”

Stiles pauses rubbing his cheek and then sighs “fine”

“Oh!” they both look over at Scott who is smiling brightly “One of them just kicked my hand”

“Oh come on!”

 

-

 

“Stiles, people are going to think we’re having the kid and not Scott and Lydia” Malia whispers harshly at her boyfriend as they walk through the Target with a basket full of baby clothes, pacifiers, bottles, and other various things a baby might need. And a breast pump, just in case Lydia doesn’t already have one.

“Is that such a bad thing?” the words don’t mean to come out of his mouth to his half distracted by a pair of matching onesies that had little monkeys on them with the words ‘monkey see’ on one and ‘monkey do’ on the other and they just end up slipping out. 

Malia stops dead in her tracks and looks at Stiles, closely “Do you-- _ want _ a baby?”

He shakes his head “No, I mean yes, but like not right now” It’s not like Stiles has never thought about it. He thinks about starting a family with Malia, a lot. Ever since he got that phone call with Scott screaming. They’d been together longer than Scott and Lydia but, in the same stroke, they were still only 24. Scott and Lydia were just starting early.

“So yes?”

“But not now”

There’s a moment where Malia just stares at him but then she slowly nods her head “okay”

And then Stiles goes right back to looking at the onsies with the monkeys on them. And yes, he most definitely buys them.

 

-

 

“Hey, babe?” Stiles looks up from paperwork he’s filling out for the precinct

“Yeah?”

“Lydia’s on the phone” 

Stiles immediately drops his pen and rushes over--you see, Lydia is now heavily pregnant, nine months, with twins. She insisted that he go home and not stay and just wait for her to pop so he did; he literally got home last night. He plucks the phone out of Malia’s hand and presses it against his face “Lydia?”

“Stiles?”

“What’s going on?”

“Well--” there’s a sharp wince and he can hear Scott in the background saying something involving the words ‘bag’ and ‘fuck’ but that’s all he catches “Something interesting happened about ten minutes ago”

He can guess what it is but he still says “what?”

“My water broke”

 

-

 

Malia usually doesn’t go home with him on his little adventures to be apart of Lydia’s pregnancy, not because she doesn’t love Scott and Lydia because she does and she misses everyone like crazy but with the time Stiles is taking off, she’s making up for it by working a little longer hours. She doesn’t mind being she loves her job, for the most part, but it just worked out that way. She just doesn’t usually go.

But the moment her sensitive ears pick up Lydia’s words of ‘My water broke’ she’s throwing her own clothes and toothbrush into a bag, ready to go home.

She starts packing Stiles’ half unpacked suitcase too because he passes out.

 

-

 

“Oh--” Lydia lets out a low groan “Fuck” her hand is wrapped tightly around Scott’s, her knuckles white with how tight she’s holding onto him “Shit, shit, shit” her grip loosens and her she throws her bed back against the pillow behind her as the contraction loosens it's grip on her. She looks over at Scott and manages her best glare, which wasn’t great “you did this” she smacks him, not hard “You and your stupid penis” she’s grumbling 

Scott does his best not to smile at her--that had proven to be a mistake  “I know” he kisses her sweaty forehead “And I’m sorry for both myself and my penis”

Lydia manages a soft laugh “shut up”

“Okay, Lydia” the doctor who is perched right in front of her spread out legs says “You ready to be a mom?”

“I’m ready to get these babies out of me”

“Good enough”

 

-

 

Stiles and Malia both rush into the room and Stiles nearly cries at the sight of two babies and various pack members “God damn it, I missed it!” 

“Yes and you will miss the rest of their lives if you wake them up” Lydia hisses from her spot on the bed, a baby in her arms.

Malia dumps the bag that hangs off her arm onto the nearest chair and rushes over to Lydia’s side “oh--” the werecoyote smiles softly “she’s beautiful, Lyds”

“She is, isn’t she?” Lydia looks down at the baby in her arms “She looks like me” 

“Can I?” Malia holds her arms out and the redhead quickly nods 

“Of course” Lydia sits up as Malia bends down a little so the new mother can pass off the baby “watch her head” she says softly as soon as the baby is in Malia’s arms.

“I know, I know” Malia looks down at the baby and smiles “Stiles, c’mere and look at her” her boyfriend quickly appears by her side and peers down at the baby with a bright smile 

“Holy shit, it’s like I’m looking at Lydia” he runs a finger down the baby’s cheek “look at that hair--strawberry blonde like her momma”

“He looks like Scott” Melissa says with a soft smile as she looks down at the baby in her arms--her grandson “I think I might cry, mijo. Take him” she passes her grandson back to Scott and as soon as she does, she lets out a little cry “God damn it, I said I wouldn’t do this”

“It’s okay, Melissa” Kira says brightly as she looks down at the baby in Scott’s arms “today you’re allowed to be emotional” she smirks “just like Liam”

The youngest beta sniffles “shut up, Kira”

“So” Stiles goes over and looks down at the boy baby “You said the names yet?” one of the many frustrating things that Scott and Lydia did were hide the names of the babies. Something they have had picked out since the 5th month mark.

“We wanted to wait for you” Scott looks at Lydia “You gave birth, you do the honors”

“Every the gentleman, Scott” Lydia smiles “Well, naming them was a little difficult. Of course, we wanted to honor those who weren’t so lucky to have made it this far--” her smile falters only a little “But we also want to give them their own name so, Scott is holding our son, Jude Vernon McCall” Derek’s eyes widen a little and Stiles swears he sees them go shiny “And Malia is holding our daughter, Lyla Josephine McCall” Lydia’s smile dims but only a little “if you didn’t know; Josephine is a french name and it happened to be Allison’s middle name--she hated it but I always loved it”

Stiles beams down at Jude--he hopes that he would inherit his middle namesake’s gentle nature and he hopes that Lyla would inherit Allison’s bravery and her strength.

He suspected that Scott and Lydia were hoping for the same.

 

-

 

Stiles and Malia go home a week after the twins’ birth. There’s not much they can do after they’re home being Scott is literally making sure Lydia doesn’t even have to lift a finger so they kiss their godchildren (yes, both of them. Malia cried when Lydia told her she was godmother) goodbye and wish the new parents luck and head home.

A week later Stiles gets a email with a picture attached to it and when he opens it, he’s greeted by the sight of Jude and Lyla wearing the matching onesies that their Uncle Stiles had gotten them.

Stiles cries but only a little.   


**Author's Note:**

> im such a fluff whore. 
> 
> send a comment if ya like! :)))


End file.
